Conventional home security systems protect a dwelling by monitoring entry paths such as doors and windows, and typically alert first responders by initiating a telephone call over traditional telephone (telco) lines. As with many other technologies, however, Internet capabilities have been employed to enhance the underlying detection and notification capabilities provided by such security systems. Modern systems promote “home automation” functions, which allow control of other aspects such as HVAC (heating/ventilation/air conditioning) control, fire detection, and video monitoring in addition to traditional perimeter security provided by a “burglar alarm.”